Rebirth
by kuro-hebi13
Summary: Aono Tsukune suddenly found himself inside the floating island governed by Fairy Tale. A shocking secret about his birth was revealed by Shuzen Gyokuro herself. What is this secret? What are her true intentions? OOC and latest story arc spoilers ahead
1. Abducted

**Rebirth  
**

A Rosario + Vampire Fanfic**  
**

"Blah" [Normal Speech]

'Blah' [Normal Thought]

_"Blah"_ [Flashback, Dream Sequence]

**"Blah"** [Inner Moka speaking]

**'Blah'** [Inner Moka thinking]

**Discaimer:** Rosario + Vampire belongs to its respective owners so does this plot and some OCs that might be created for this story.

**Chapter One: Abducted**

"_Mama."_

_ A silvery haired child of five years clutched the hem of his mother's crimson red cocktail dress. His pale cherub face looked up to said woman's visage as his wine red eyes glistened as fat tears threatened to fall. _

_ "What is it you need, Tsukune?" His mother coldly said as she pried off the child's hand from her dress._

_ "Anou…"_

_ "I don't have all the time, Tsukune." She said, "WHAT IS IT YOU NEED?"_

_ The silver haired child flinched at the rather harsh tone of his mother's voice._

_ "Nothin'"_

_ "If there is nothing else you would want to tell me, then return to your bed chambers at once and do not ever dare disturb me, understood?"_

_ "H-hai mama." _

_ The young little boy dejectedly looked at his mother's retreating form and left for the music room instead of his own bed chambers. Soft haunting music would then echo as the little red eyed boy played a sad melody on the ebony piano._

"Ugh… That dream again."

Aono Tsukune, a 17 year old high school student, sighed as he recalled his previous dream. He ruffled his dark brown locks as his deep brown eyes opened and began to survey his surroundings. As his eyes were adjusting to the room's brightness, he allowed his hands to feel for whatever he is surrounded with.

'Soft pillows. Soft mattress. Silky covers.' He thought as his hand roamed around. Suddenly a realization came upon him as his eyes became adjusted with the light.

"Where the hell am I?"

A female giggling voice was then heard all over the room as a blond female entered.

"Okaeri nasai, Tsuki-chan!"

"W-What do you mean home?"

"Silly little Tsuki-chan." The unknown blond said mirth showing in her eyes, "The place where you live of course!"

"But I don't live here!" Tsukune indignantly said.

"But you do outoto-chan."

"Outoto-chan? Why would you call me that?"

"Because you are my little brother."

"I'm an only child! I don't have an older sibling." He insisted, "Who are you anyway?"

"My, my. Have you forgotten?" the unidentified lady asked. "It's me, your Kahlua-neechan!"

"Kahlua? As in Shuzen Kahlua? Moka-chan's sister?"

"Hai hai Tsuki-chan~" The blond, now known as Shuzen Kahlua, happily exclaimed. "I thought you forgot about me."

"No way, are you my sister!" Tsukune exclaimed, "I don't have any siblings at all."

"That's so rude of you Tsuki-chan." Tears suddenly started to form as Kahlua sniffled.

'Oh no.' Tsukune thought as scenes from the battle with Kahlua flashed into his mind.

Tsukune visibly flinched as Kahlua cupped his cheek.

"Oh how cute~" Kahlua said as she lovingly stroked Tsukune's face. "You feared me little brother. Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"You won't?"

"Of course not. Why would I hurt my one and only beloved outoto-chan?"

"I still don't get it." He asked as confusion surfaced unto his face. "Why do you call me that?"

The blond vampire sighed as she gently pulled Tsukune into a hug.

"Your memories are still dormant, I see." Kahlua said as she caressed his soft brown locks.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know when you meet okaa-san. So by the mean time, why don't you take a shower and get dressed? I handpicked your clothes for you Tsuki-chan so please wear them after taking a bath."

"But-"

"No buts Tsuki-chan~"

* * *

"Why would they also take Tsukune-kun?" Several voices exclaimed as Touhou Fuhai massaged his temples.

'Even though they're as cute as my 2D sweethearts, this is just too UGHHH!'

"We all know why'd they took Moka-chan, but what's the matter with Tsukune-kun?" Kurono Kurumu all but exclaimed.

"As boob girl says, what's the reason behind taking Tsukune as well?" Sendo Yukari asked.

"I think they'll use Tsukune-kun as a hostage in order to force Moka-chan to do their will." Toujou Ruby suggested.

"That may be a reason, but why do such as drastic method?" Yukari wondered, "It may be a logical idea but that's just a waste of time is it?"

"Rather than arguing the reason behind Tsukune-kun's abduction, why don't we all plan how to save them instead?" Shirayuki Mizore pointed out.

'Finally, someone pointed that out.' Fuhai-sama thought, 'Though regarding Aono's abduction, it seems there's more than what it could be.'

* * *

"Tsuki-chan~" Kahlua said in a sing-song voice, "Are you finished dressing? I can't wait to see my cute little brother~~"

"I'm done dressing up Kahlua-san." Tsukune said as he went out of the door.

"Awww… I really, really hate honorifics Tsuki-chan," Kahlua all but whined, "I preferred being called Kahlua-neechan my kawaii outoto-chan~"

"H-hai, Kahlua-sa – Kahlua-neechan."

"By the way, you look so handsome in this suit Tsuki-chan!"

Tsukune was garbed in an elegant black military like uniform. The said suit was accented with silver trimmings and buttons. The pants were tucked in a pair of dark brown leather boots. A hooded cape fluttered behind him. All in all, Tsukune's presence became regal.

"Do I really have to wear this Kahlua-neechan?" he asked as his face became pink.

"Of course you do!"

"Err… okay." Tsukune said unsure of what is about to happen.

"Are you nervous little brother?"

"Anou… yeah."

"Don't worry! Okaa-san won't hurt you." She said with a cheerful smile, "On the contrary she is excited to see you!"

"I suppose…"

"Come on outoto-chan. Let's meet okaa-san!" Kahlua said as she pulled Tsukune from the doorway and be literally carried away to meet his so-called mother.

* * *

'Why would they also bring along that human brat?' Shuzen Akuha, the infamous assassin of the Shuzen Clan, thought as she approached her beloved sister's room.

'What in the nine circles of hell are they planning with that human?'

Akuha gently opened the door to Akashiya Moka's room. Upon opening the door, she gazed upon her sister's worried face.

"Why'd you also take Tsukune-kun?" Moka said as worry marred her beautiful angelic face, "I thought they'll all be safe if I come with you?"

"Aiya, Moka-chan~" Akuha exclaimed, "I also have no idea why would Gyokuro-sama want to bring that human pet of yours."

"Tsukune-kun is no pet of mine, Akuha-neechan." Moka insisted, "He's my friend!"

"A friend? Really?" Akuha sneered, "You're just too good for him to be his friend. Why would elite like you befriend a lowly human like him, hmmm?"

"He accepted me for who I am!" Moka replied, "He isn't a judgmental person like all the others I have met."

"That's just too sentimental of you imouto-chan."

"What's wrong with being sentimental?"

"It's a human trait Moka-chan," she said, "You are getting soft little sister. You're not the Moka I have known."

"What do you mean?"

"Probably it's because of this." Akuha said as she fingered Moka's rosary, "This thing has made you less of a vampire that you were before. It's turning you human."

"W-what are you planning?"

"I'm removing this in order for you to return to who you were before."

"You can't take that!"

"Aiya~ why can't I?"

"B-because…"

"Because what?"

Suddenly a blond blur entered the room as Kahlua tackled Moka into a bear hug.

"Akuha, are you bullying Moka-chan?" accused Kahlua as she went pointing fingers at said vampire while pulling Moka in a protective hug.

"I'm not doing anything wrong to our beloved little sister."

"But why is she crying?"

"I-I'm not crying Kahua-neechan." Moka said as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief, "Something's gone into my eye."

"Oh, really?"

"Hai. Hai."

"Okay~" Kahlua said, "By the way, I want you both to meet someone!"

"Who is it Kahlua/Kahlua-neechan?"

"Outoto-chan~~"

'Outoto-chan?' Akuha and Moka wondered.

As a signal a brown-haired and brown-eyed boy of about 17 years entered the room. Said boy is wearing a military like suit matched with a hooded cape billowing behind. Leather boots stepped into the room as its wearer entered not knowing the occupants of said room.

"Kahlua-neechan, I thought we're going to meet okaa-san?"

Green and red eyes widened as a familiar person greeted them.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka gasped.

* * *

"But Fairy Tale is quite hard to beat!" protested Kurumu.

"Without Moka-chan or Tsukune-kun…" muttered Yukari.

The others nodded in silent agreement seeing the crest fallen faces of the succubus and the witch.

"So we're just gonna give up on them?" exclaimed Fong-fong, "Tsk… What kind of friends are you?"

"It's just that-"

"Just what?" the Chinese Yokai all but yelled, "It's just that they're strong and all doesn't mean that they'll surely be the winner!"

"But they're just too strong!" Yukari exclaimed as tears fell towards the ground, "How can we save them if we cannot even defend ourselves?"

"As washboard had said," Kurumu added as she also cried, "We have are limits as well!"

"Just because we have limitations, we can't do something about it?" Shuzen Kokoa exclaimed.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

Shocked faces looked at the masochistic witch as she blushed at either anger or embarrassment.

"Do you still have time to argue about this foolish matter?" Ruby said as she started to calm down, "Time runs fast you know. Doesn't anyone of you ever think of what is happening to Moka-chan and Tsukune-kun?"

"But what could we do to save them?" asked Kurumu, "We're too weak to go against them."

"We could broaden our limitations." suggested Mizore.

"Finally someone answered this round about question." Fuhai-sama said with a grin on his face.

"How?"

"Training of course!" Fuhai-sama practically exclaimed.

* * *

"Tsukune-kun?"

"Moka-chan?"

Surprised green eyes filled with worry looked at Tsukune. Tears of happiness were formed and gently dropped unto the bed as a smile took its place on the pink-haired vampire's face.

"You're alright Tsukune-kun." Moka said as she sighed with relief as she observed Tsukune.

"What are you doing Kahlua?" Akuha said irritation lacing her voice, "Why did you bring that human here?"

"What human Akuha?"

"That abomination by the door," Akuha said as she pointed at Tsukune's direction.

"How rude of you Akuha," the blond vampire sniffled, "Calling our little brother an abomination…"

"Little brother?" Akuha said as she unconsciously raised her eyebrow, "You're joking right?"

"You're calling our outoto-chan a joke? You're really, really rude Akuha!"

Kahlua suddenly left Moka's side and went to Tsukune and grabbed his arm.

"Akuha's being a meanie today," she childishly said. "Let's go meet okaa-san instead Tsuki-chan! I can't stand Akuha's grouchy mood."

"Err… Okay," agreed Tsukune, "See you later Moka-chan."

"Uh… sure."

Without warning, Kahlua then took off with Tsukune as she sprinted away from the room.

"Tch… that human is our little brother?" Akuha sneered, "What a laughable matter?"

'Tsukune-kun's my brother?'

"Aiya~ Moka-chan," the dark-haired Shuzen suddenly said distracting Moka from her thoughts, "I'm going to leave you for a while. I am going to clear some things from Gyokuro-sama. See you later~"

"Okay, Akuha-neechan."

Akuha then left her beloved sister's room and went towards Gyokuro's chambers.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	2. Revelations

**Rebirth  
**

A Rosario + Vampire Fanfic**  
**

"Blah" [Normal Speech]

'Blah' [Normal Thought]

_"Blah"_ [Flashback, Dream Sequence]

**"Blah"** [Inner Moka speaking]

**'Blah'** [Inner Moka thinking]

**Discaimer:** Rosario + Vampire belongs to its respective owners so does this plot and some OCs that might be created for this story.

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

Tsukune was led through a long hallway. Kahlua, the chatterbox that she is, began to talk about things that were surely absurd to someone like him. Suddenly a man of about twenty years appeared beside the blond vampire.

"Miyabi-kun~" Kahlua said with a grin on her face, "Where have you been?"

"Assessing the new recruits my dear vampire." Fujisaki Miyabi answered as his eyes wandered to the brunette, "Is this your missing brother, Kahlua?"

"Yup~~" the vampire said as she placed a loving gaze at Tsukune. "He's my kawaii outoto-chan!"

"I'm pleased to finally meet you Tsukune," Miyabi said as he offered his hand at the brunette, "Though our first meeting was quite a disaster, I hope we can still be pleasant acquaintances."

"Uh… sure Miyabi-san," Tsukune said as he shook hands with the offered hand.

A black blur appeared and suddenly tried to stab Tsukune with the perpetrator's hand. Due to instincts, Miyabi blocked the incoming attack as he grabbed the suspect's hand.

"What was that for Akuha?" Kahlua calmly said as she fingered her cross-shaped earrings, "Why did you attack my little brother?"

"Foolishness Kahlua!" exclaimed Akuha, "Why are you fraternizing with that human?"

"I don't see any human at all Akuha."

"That creature beside you," Akuha pointed at Tsukune, "Isn't he a human filth?"

"You're too rude Akuha," a teary eyed Kahlua said, "You're accusing my outoto of being a human?"

"And besides we never had a brother at all! What nonsense are you talking about Kahlua?"

"What nonsense are you talking as well Akuha?" sniffled Kahlua, "You dared of hurting my beloved brother? I hate you Akuha!"

"You two, stop this very moment now!" Miyabi exclaimed.

"This is none of your business Miyabi," Akuha exclaimed, "This is only between me and my foolish sister."

Kahlua then took off her earrings. Her sealed youki flooded the area. Kahlua's wings suddenly emerged from her back as she rushed towards Akuha's direction. Akuha, on the other hand, vanished and reappeared behind Kahlua her hand in a striking position.

"I will teach you a lesson Kahlua for fraternizing yourself with a human." Akuha sneered, "You better be prepared."

"I'll kill you Akuha," Kahlua sniffled as tears ran down her face; "I really, really hate you for trying to hurt my brother."

"STOP!"

Blood suddenly splattered as Tsukune blocked Akuha's attack on Kahlua. Kahlua's back was splashed with Tsukune's blood.

"Akuha," Kahlua calmly said as she picked up Tsukune, "Now you've truly hurt my outoto. I really despise you Akuha."

She then went to Miyabi and handed Tsukune's bleeding form.

"Nee-san…" Tsukune said, "You really don't have to do that."

"I'm going to avenge you Tsuki-chan," Kahlua said, "Miyabi-kun please watch over Tsuki-chan."

"As you wish my dear vampire."

Kahlua then suddenly engaged Akuha in a duel. Both vampires were about to attack each other when a seemingly powerful presence arrived.

"What's the meaning of this?" A blond haired vampire exclaimed as the stench of blood reached her nose.

"Gyokuro-sama," Akuha politely said, "I am trying to stop Kahlua from fraternizing with that human filth."

"Kaa-san, I'm acting on self defense." Kahlua said as she wiped her tears, "Akuha was intending on harming Tsuki-chan!"

"Stop this nonsense at once!" Shuzen Gyokuro ordered.

"But okaa-san-"

"Kahlua cease this foolishness now." Gyokuro ordered again.

"Hai."

A smirk was formed on Akuha's face as she watched at the interaction between Kahlua and Gyokuro.

"What shall we do with the human, Gyokuro-sama?" Akuha asked.

Akuha's question went seemingly unnoticed as said vampire made her way towards Miyabi. Akuha observed with a full on smirk on her face as Gyokuro looked at a bleeding Tsukune. Tsukune on the other hand was starting to feel tired as too much blood was lost from him. Suddenly he lost consciousness.

"Akuha, Kahlua meet me at the study. Miyabi return him to his room and order a few healers to tend to him." Gyokuro commanded, "Once he is awake bring him to the study along with you. You all have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hai Gyokuro-sama/okaa-san."

'Why would Gyokuro-sama want to heal that filthy human?' Akuha thought as she went towards the direction of the study. 'What is the meaning of all of this?'

'Tsuki-chan, please be okay.' Kahlua thought with concern for her outoto-chan.

* * *

Miyabi brought Tsukune to his room along with a handful of healers totting behind his back. He carefully placed the injured boy on the mattress.

"Heal him." Miyabi ordered the healers.

"Yes Miyabi-sama." The healers said as they began doing their job.

The healers cleaned and dressed Tsukune's wound as the young brunette began twitching due to the pain of the antiseptics and medicines applied on his rather deep wound. After doing so the healers left Miyabi to look after the wounded unconscious boy.

* * *

The two female vampires went directly to the Gyokuro's study. It was rather a quiet walk as the two ignored each other presence completely. Akuha was rather observing the blond vampire's actions as they went along the hallway. The dark haired vampire was wondering a lot of things regarding the incident that came up a while ago.

'Why in the nine layers of hell would Kahlua or Gyokuro-sama treat that trash like he's someone important?'

"Kahlua, why did you do that?" Akuha asked, "What's so important with that human?"

"Because he's my outoto-chan."

"That human?" Akuha asked, "That's just ridiculous. He can't be our little brother. Besides we never had a younger brother."

"You'll know later." was the blond's short reply as she opened the door to the study.

The two vampires then reached their destination. Kahlua then opened the double doors and both vampires entered the study. Gyokuro then motioned for them to sit.

"Before you start another senseless quarrel," the elder blond vampire, "It would be better if both of you be civil with each other. We shall wait for Miyabi's arrival."

"Hai."

* * *

_"Tsuki-chan~" A blond girl of eleven years played with a young silver-haired boy in a beautiful garden. Said garden contained various plants of different shapes, sizes and colors. _

_ "Kahlua-neechan!" the silver-haired child giggled, "Please stop it! It tickles."_

_ Laughter was heard all over the garden as both children giggled and rolled on the garden grass. Suddenly the blond girl's attendants arrived and told their little mistress that it was time to leave._

_ "Outoto-chan," the girl said, "I'll be seeing you again soon."_

_ "I'll see you too onee-chan." The boy said, "Bye-bye."_

_ The little girl left with her attendants. A sad look was on the girls face as she sees her little brother being taken into the gloomy castle._

_ 'I'll be back again Tsuki-chan. You'll never be lonely again.'_

Tsukune woke up as the little girl in his dreams vanished into the horizon. A headache suddenly formed thus he grabbed the source of the pain.

"Tsukune-kun, are you okay?" Miyabi asked his eyes showing concern for the pained young man.

"I'm okay Miyabi-san." He said as a pained smile etched on his face.

"You look pained Tsukune." The elder man said as he sat on the bed, "It would be better if you rest for a while."

"It's really okay Miyabi-san." Tsukune said, "Besides Gyo- um okaa-san wanted me in her study by the moment I wake up."

"If you say so."

Miyabi then help Tsukune out of the bed and went to the study.

* * *

There is currently a tense atmosphere within the walls of the study. The tension in the room was so thick that one could hear the dropping of a pin. The three vampires in the room were currently waiting for the arrival of Miyabi and his charge. Gyokuro was seated behind the table watching the other occupants of the study. The younger vampires were quite tensed as Gyokuro's eyes swept all over the room. The temperature began to rise as the tension rose when the door of the study opened revealing Miyabi and a bandaged Tsukune.

"Tsuki-chan~~" Kahlua said as she tackled her little brother while looking at his bandages, "Are you alright? Did Akuha damage you that much?"

"I-I'm okay I think," he replied.

"Kahlua act like a proper vampire that you are," Gyokuro scolded he eldest daughter. "I know how much you are eager to be with your younger sibling, but now is not the time to do so."

"Hai okaa-san."

Akuha, on the other hand, was quite surprised at the interaction among the three. Miyabi, meanwhile chuckled as he aided Tsukune when Kahlua let go of him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Akuha exclaimed, "What is that human doing here?"

"Akuha did I told you to talk?" the elder blond vampire said as she glared at the dark-haired vampire thereby shutting up said vampire. "Now on to business. Miyabi narrate the events that transpired moments ago."

"Hai, Gyokuro-sama."

Miyabi then told his lady every detail of what happened several minutes ago. He didn't bother to leave or exaggerate anything since Gyokuro would know if he was lying or not.

"Those are all Gyokuro-sama." The silent man said as he curtly bowed at her.

Gyokuro was now contemplating on the words of the ebony haired man. Tsukune was then looking all over the study, nervous and curious at the same time. The young brunette was actually quite worried of what is happening all around him. While thinking, the elder blond was looking at the young boy. A small smile was etched on her face seeing the familiar face though said expression vanished as quickly as it was formed. Noticing the distress of the browned-haired boy, she finally said something.

"Akuha tell me your opinion."

"Gyokuro-sama what is that filth doing here?" The eldest daughter exclaimed, "Trash like him should be destroyed the moment it is seen."

"Is that so?" Gyokuro calmly said. The room's atmosphere became saturated with deathly silence. Beads of sweat were sliding down Akuha's face.

"What would you do if I say that that said human is related to you?"

The tension within the room became thick as the phrase was said. Tsukune and Akuha were surprised at the question though Akuha did not visibly show it.

"It isn't true is it?"Tsukune said in a small voice disbelief lacing it.

"As that scum said, I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" The black-haired vampire somehow shouted. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE. A human is related to me? That's a laughable matter."

Gyokuro then got off her perch approaching Tsukune. The rest of the occupants were watching her every move expressing their inner thoughts through their body language. Akuha was very livid. Kahlua was excited at what is happening. Miyabi was amused. Tsukune was scared.

"Why show such an expression on your handsome face?" Gyokuro said as she caressed the young boy's face. "Even with such a human-looking disguise placed on you, you look more like Issa in every way."

"W-What do you m-mean?" Tsukune stuttered, "W-Who's Issa?"

"Such a silly child." She said mirth evident in her words, "He's your father my dear Tsukune."

"NO WAY!" Akuha exclaimed. "That scum is not my brother!"

"You have nothing to say in this Akuha." The blond vampire said, "He is and will always be your outoto."

"I-I don't r-really get it." Tsukune said disbelief in his eyes, "It is not true is it?"

"It's true my little boy," she crooned as she scooped Tsukune from Miyabi, "You were taken away from me. Your memories were sealed and so is your true form."

"You're lying right?" he said as denial became his shield from reality.

"I'm not lying, dearest Tsukune." She lovingly said as he played with his brown locks, "Should I show you who you are instead?"

"Please." He murmured as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Alright. This might be painful little one."

Gyokuro then chanted in an arcane language as she held Tsukune in her arms with her right hand touching the boy's forehead. Pain suddenly erupted within Tsukune as he began to convulse.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsukune's form changed from one moment to another. His hair lengthened and lightened to a silvery hue. His skin changed its tone from tanned to alabaster. The convulsions stopped and the moment he opened his eyes a very noticeable change was seen. His eyes became the color of blood and the pupils became slits like that of a snake's. Another pain wracked his head as memories of the past flooded his mind. His hands found their way to his head clutching it trying to control the pain. Seeing the situation, Gyokuro embraced the reawakened vampire caressing the boy's hair. Her actions calmed Tsukune allowing him to fall unconscious.

"Miyabi, take him to his room," she ordered.

"Hai Gyokuro-sama." He then went out of the study heading straight to his current charge's bed chambers.

"Matte Miyabi-kun~" the doll-like vampire whined as she hastened her pace, "I want to go with you!"

"As you wish Kahlua-chan."

"That's just an illusion isn't it?" Akuha said disbelief and denial clearly in her eyes.

"That was no illusion Akuha." Gyokuro said obviously amused at the ebony-haired vampire, "You just have met Shuzen Tsukune, Shuzen Issa's only male child and heir. Now you believe me Akuha?"

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	3. Memories

A/N: Sorry for the belated chapter. I was quite busy with school being in college and all. *sheepish smile while scratching the back of head* And then I got myself quite lost reading other fanfics. So here it is chapter 3. (Chapter 4 is currently being written and I decided to reread that particular arc in the manga.)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Memories**

_A soft melodic sound resonated through the hallway as a young child played with an ebony piano. His silver locks glistened somehow creating an ethereal feel around him. His small hands were tapping the keys of the piano creating a melancholic tune. _

_ "Tsuki-chan~" A golden haired girl lovingly called out to him._

_ "Kahlua-neechan?" The little boy asked as he abruptly stopped playing._

_ "You're playing that same sad song aren't you?" she replied, "Aren't you such a lonely child outoto-chan? Now, you'll be lonely no more because I'll be here for you."_

_ The young girl then hugged the little boy as a smile formed upon her face. She played with his silvery tresses as she hummed the same tune that her little brother performed a while ago._

_ "Now you're the one humming it!" he exclaimed in delight, "And you were saying it was a sad song."_

_ "Hai, hai Tsuki-chan~" she replied with a grin on her face, "Now can you please play a happier song for me?"_

_ "Of course nee-chan!" _

_The boy then averted his reptile-like crimson eyes towards the piano and played a much more joyous song at the request of his beloved Kahlua-neechan._

* * *

"Will my little brother be okay, Miyabi-kun?" Kahlua asked with her voice filled with worry. She was currently in Tsukune's bed chambers sitting on the bed where her unconscious outoto was laid upon. Her hand was caressing the side of Tsukune's face while waiting for him to open his wine red eyes.

"He will wake up soon Kahlua-chan." The older male assured her, "His body is just adjusting to onslaught of stress he received moments ago."

"I can't wait for him to wake up though." She said with her smile on her face.

* * *

"_Onee-chan, you're leaving me?" Tsukune asked as tears threatened to fall._

"_I'm so sorry Tsuki-chan." Kahlua sadly said her apology, "But I'll visit you every time I have a chance so you'll never be lonely."_

"_But I really, really want to be with you!" he indignantly said as he hugged her clutching tightly on the hem of her dress._

"_I really don't want to leave you Tsuki-chan." She said as she bent down to her brother's short stature and hugged him back playing with his silky tresses. "Instead of both of us moping around, why don't we enjoy each other's company before I leave?"_

"_Okay nee-chan." He said as he gave her a small smile, "Let's play in the garden!"_

"_Of course outoto-chan~"_

* * *

Tsukune was currently lying on the bed as his unconscious form is in a sleep-like state. His pale face was showing a somehow serene expression as he dreamt of the past. His past.

* * *

"_Tsuki-chan~" A blond girl of eleven years played with a young silver-haired boy in a beautiful garden. Said garden contained various plants of different shapes, sizes and colors. _

_ "Kahlua-neechan!" the silver-haired child giggled, "Please stop it! It tickles."_

_ Laughter was heard all over the garden as both children giggled and rolled on the garden grass. Suddenly the blond girl's attendants arrived and told their little mistress that it was time to leave._

_ "Outoto-chan," the girl said, "I'll be seeing you again soon."_

_ "I'll see you too onee-chan." The boy said, "Bye-bye."_

_ The little girl left with her attendants. A sad look was on the girls face as she sees her little brother being taken into the gloomy castle._

_ 'I'll be back again Tsuki-chan. You'll never be lonely again.'_

* * *

"Is he dreaming?" Kahlua asked Miyabi. "He looks so peaceful in his sleep."

"He is I think so my dearest vampire." He replied.

"I'll make sure no one will ever take you away from us Tsuki-chan."

'I'll make that a reality Kahlua-chan.'

* * *

"_My dear Tsukune," a short-haired blond vampire said as she lovingly held the crying child. "Your Kahlua-neechan promised she'll visit you."_

"_B-But mama," he protested as his tears fell down his face, "I don't want her to go!"_

"_Shhh… little one," she whispered as she wiped his tears away from his eyes, "It is okay my beloved child. Don't cry anymore."_

_ "B-But why did she leave?" he hiccupped, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_ "You did nothing wrong my dear little boy." She crooned caressing her son's back trying to sooth him, "It's more like she left because she really loved you."_

_ "R-Really?"_

_ "Yes my sweet baby boy," she lovingly said stroking his silvery locks, "What would you think Kahlua would do if she sees her beloved little brother crying?"_

_ "She'd tickle me until I laugh so hard." He said as he wiped the tears from his face and pouted._

_ "Your sister just wants you to smile because she loves you." She said as a smile formed upon her face. "Now that you're smiling again, why don't we have a little snack my little vampire?"_

_ "Okay mama!" he said forgetting what transpired a while ago. "I want lots of chocolate cake mama!"_

_ "Hai, hai Tsuki-chan." She said as she giggled at the antics of her only boy. She then ordered one of the maids in the castle to prepare them a snack._

_ "Yes, Gyokuro-sama."_

* * *

Gyokuro entered Tsukune's room. Two sets of eyes wandered at the door as Miyabi and Kahlua set their vision upon her being.

"Has he awakened?" she asked as she went towards Tsukune's bed.

"I afraid not yet Gyokuro-sama." Miyabi said.

She then sat beside her unconscious child and stroked a stray lock of hair away from his face.

'Open your eyes soon Tsukune.' Gyokuro thought, 'And soon the world will tremble at your power.'

* * *

_"Mama?" Tsukune asked as he rubbed his eyes off of sleep, "Where are you?"_

_ The young boy was walking along the hallways of the castle. The burning of the torch fire casted his shadow upon the walls of the castle as he stalked the hall. Unknowingly another shadow was following him intending no good at all._

_ "Mama?" he asked as he bumped one of the castle attendants._

_ "Tsukune-sama!" the attendant said offering his hand to the young boy, "We were searching for you all over the castle. I'll guide you to your chambers young master. It's currently unsafe waking alone the castle halls for an intruder as entered the walls."_

_ "H-Hai onii-san." He mumbled as he grabbed the offered hand, "Please take me to my room."_

_ The two went to Tsukune's room without knowing some strange fellow was following them._

_O-O-O_

"_Onii-san, where is Mama?" he asked as they walked._

_ "Gyokuro-sama is in her room Tsukune-sama." _

_ "O-okay." He said as he toddled upon the hallway his hand held by the attendant._

_ "We are here Tsukune-sama," the attendant said as he opened the door, "Please enter your bed room young master. I believe someone was following us."_

_ The attendant then ushered the child into the room as he checked the area. The intruder then hid behind a wall as the attendant's eyes gazed upon his position. Securing the area, the attendant entered his young master's bed chamber and took the child to his bed tucking the boy to sleep._

_ "Good night young master."_

_ "G'night." Tsukune said as he yawned and instantly fell asleep._

_ The attendant left the room and closed the room knowing his young master is safe from the intruder. A knife then whizzed as blood splashed upon the walls. The attendant then fell to the floor his life living him as more blood gushed out of his body._

_ "Tsukune-sama…"_

_ "Foolish man." The intruder murmured, "Such an idiotic attendant, leaving his master to the dangers of the unknown. Well he made it easy though."_

_ The intruding shadow then gave out a hollow laugh as he entered Tsukune's room and took away the castle's young lord yet never to be seen again._

* * *

His hand twitched. His crimson orbs then saw the canopy of the bed he is currently lying on as his eyelids fluttered. The other occupants of the room then looked at him as he tried to sit.

"Outoto-chan~" Kahlua said expressing relief as she gazed upon Tsukune's weak form, "Please be careful. You'll faint again if you don't."

Tsukune looked at his sister his red eyes dilating as he felt a strange sensation within his throat.

"K-Kahlua-n-neechan," he said in raspy voice, "I f-feel so strange. W-what is t-this weird feeling?"

"You just awakened from a long slumber my dear Tsukune," Gyokuro interjected.

"M-Mama?"

"Yes Tsukune, I'm your Mama."

"M-Mama," Tsukune said weakly, "W-what is t-this strange f-feeling? I feel s-so thirsty."

"It's okay Tsukune," she said, "It's a normal reaction since you've been sleeping all along."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your vampire blood has been sealed turning it dormant over time," Gyokuro explained, "Now that it has been unsealed, your vampire instincts were awakened as well. And one of those instincts is that thirst, that thirst for blood."

"B-blood?"

"Yes my child." She said as she slitted her wrist the red substance flowing from the wound, "Now drink up Tsukune for it is the responsibility of a mother to feed her newly awakened child."

The blond vampire the cupped her son's face and she let Tsukune drink from her wound. Tsukune, at first hesitated to lap up the flowing life essence, yet the thirst he is experiencing wants to be quenched and so he licked the flowing liquid. His red eyes dilated as his tongue tasted the life essence.

'That's it my beloved son. Awaken you true self and be a proud member of the vampire race.'

* * *

A/N: Gyokuro seems moody... -_-''' Please review~


End file.
